


Let's Deck The Halls With Holly

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: Levi and Nico go shopping for Christmas decorations.





	Let's Deck The Halls With Holly

**Author's Note:**

> This series will run through the 14th until the 25th! The fics are not incredibly long, but I wanted them to be like little scenes of everyday life around the holidays!
> 
> The title is from Stevie Wonder's "What Christmas Means To Me".

The aisles are surprisingly quiet for being the week before Christmas. There’s only a handful of people walking around, everybody focused on getting what they need as fast as possible.

Levi and Nico are not in a rush. They’re looking for some new decorations for Nico’s house, since the ones he had were mostly broken, and they want them to be perfect.

Well, Levi does. Nico is just happy to be around.

“That looks cute,” Levi points to a display.

“You look cute,” Nico replies, kissing the top of his head.

Levi blushes and smiles to himself. He’s sitting in the cart Nico is pushing, directing him towards everything that catches his eye. Nico has some trouble turning some corners, but he doesn’t complain about it. Levi sets a reminder to himself to be extra nice to him tonight.

“Are you thinking white lights or coloured?” Levi wonders out loud.

Nico stops the cart in front of the wall of lights. He slides his hands down Levi’s arms and hugs him from behind, then shrugs.

“White is nice, colour is fun.”

Levi hums. He thinks of what Nico’s house looks like, with its neutral colours, smooth surfaces and wide spaces, and leans towards the white lights, elegant and balanced.

Then he thinks of what it’s like to live inside that house, with the music always playing and the smell of good food wafting around, and he decides on the coloured lights, lively and energetic.

“Colour it is,” he says, reaching for the right box.

They repeat the same routine in front of the baubles, settling on the shiny red ones, and they almost start screaming at each other trying to decide between tinsel and ribbon.

“But it’s shiny!”

“Levi, no, it sheds so much.”

“Ribbon is boring.”

“You’re boring.”

They stare at each other for a good two minutes, neither wanting to give in. Then Nico sighs and lets the enormous box of tinsel fall in Levi’s lap.

“You’re vacuuming all the fallen pieces up.”

He goes back to pushing the even heavier cart, and Levi does a little victory dance.

They keep walking around, plucking a few items off the shelves here and there, talking excitedly about where they’re going to put them.

Levi already has this whole idea of waking up in Nico’s arms in a house that’s fully decorated, and that smells exactly like what he thinks _home_ smells like.

Woah. Home? Levi mentally slaps his own hand. He can’t be thinking of moving in together, they’ve only been together for a couple of months, and he’s never lived by himself, and…

“Look, he reminds me of you,” Nico’s voice brings him back to the present.

He shows him an ornament that looks like a bear holding a heart that says “I love you”. Levi can’t help but smile at him and pull him down for a kiss.

Maybe home is not about where he lives, after all. Maybe it’s about who he’s with.

He still wants to fill Nico’s house with shiny things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, leave a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
